bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Loptr/@comment-1971498-20141231170221/@comment-2.101.49.244-20150101201042
Pawns probably referred to Bayonetta, Loki and Balder. You have to keep in mind that he wanted Bayonetta as well, due to her being the Left Eye. Loptr pretty much set it up so that getting to Fimbulvntr would be the main goal for all three of them. If you notice, Loptr doesn't set out Balder to attack Loki until he's met Bayonetta. Bayonetta and Loki were heading to Fimbulvntr, and where they went, Balder went. Bayonetta could take on Balder to a stalemate, so he wouldn't kill Loki, but she'd keep him on their tail to avenge Rosa. That way, all three would eventually end up at Fimbulvntr and Loptr wouldn't have to wait. When he said that the pawns weren't serving his purpose anymore, he was probably referrring to how the three of them were constantly getting sidetracked and such, and Bayonetta steering the plot to the Ancient City/Inferno for a while. Hell, Loptr and Balder show up at the Gates of Hell in order to stop Bayonetta and Loki getting into Inferno, which would delay his plan. Loptr, however, probably knew that they would end up back in the Human Realm, hence why he doesn't seem terribly bothered. If Loki could just be killed for the Sovereign Power, then why does he not just get the angels to do that and get over it? It's literally that simple. Glamor. Attack. Dead. Loptr now possess the Sovereign Power. If it's anything like the Eyes, then Loptr would've inherited it like Balder inherited the present Right Eye from his older, deader self. I mean what's the point of riskily extracting him to Fimbulvntr to absorb his powers in person if Loptr could just kill him? There's also the fact that the Sovereign Power only seems to be able to physically get the eyes. Both Balder and Bayonetta have the eye extracted from them by the Sovereign Powered Loptr physically, both of them manhandled by him, the Eyes seen flowing from the human's physical eye to Loptr's. So if the Sovereign Power can only get the Eyes via physical contact, what happens if Bayonetta or Balder dies? The eye no longer has a physical host. Loptr was quick to extract Balder from the past to inherit the present Right Eye. One could say that he summoned Balder to keep Bayonetta occupied whilst he goes for Loki, but he summons Balder before Bayonetta even decides to go to Noatun. Glamor's dialogue and a few of her actions are the only thing supporting the theory, and even then she contradicts herself. If she needs to 100% get Loki to Loptr, then why is she so happy to take risks such as digesting him or getting him dragged to Inferno with her!? If she doesn't, why doesn't she just kill him there and not risk Bayonetta stopping her!? And what you're forgetting is.... where the hell would of Glamor/Valor pf taken Loki? Loptr was waiting on the mountain, not even bothering to move until Bayonetta, Balder and Loki end up going towards Inferno. And if Loptr didn't want Loki to reach the mountain, why the hell is he waiting there!? He clearly didn't bother to do it at the Gates of Hell/Ancient City, seeing as he projected himself astrally rather than physically going there. Hell, Loki's power can be similar to Bayonetta's situation in the first game: not fully awakened until he retains his memories. In that case, Loptr would want Loki to the mountain ASAP, but his supposed minions are dragging him away from Fimbulvntr! In fact, Valor doesn't even seemed interested in taking Loki anywhere. He literally swings his sword twice at him, so he does want to kill him, which contradict's Glamor's method of getting him to Loptr. And then there's the other angels. They'll happily murder Loki where he stands, not even attempting to get him to Loptr. Especially the Gravitas in Chapter V.